


Perfect Place

by aicchan



Series: Trace [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Just a sweet simple story to cheers your day.





	Perfect Place

Hujan deras mengguyur kota sejak matahari belum terbit, untungnya sekarang hari minggu dan itu berarti Aspros tak harus bangun pagi dan menuju ke kantornya. Malas-malasan, dia mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Jam digital di sana masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan kantuknya segera hilang saat melihat ikon pesan masuk tampak di sudut kiri atas layar ponselnya.

Dia pun membaca pesan itu, dari Sisyphus.

_Hei, kurasa aku bisa pulang dalam minggu ini. Semoga saja tak ada masalah lanjutan, jadi rencana liburannya tidak berantakan._

Senyum muncul di wajah tampan Aspros. Dia suka kata ‘pulang’ yang terasa natural sekali dalam pesan singkat itu. Ya—pulang. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, Sisyphus memang sudah menjadi penghuni tetap di rumah ini, seiring dengan naiknya hubungan status mereka yang telah resmi menjalin kasih.

Hidup Aspros kini terasa semakin sempurna.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **Perfect Place** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe – Trace side story** -

**Aspros x Sisyphus**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Boleh kami main hujan? Sebentaaaaaaar saja.”

Aspros berdiri di anak tangga terakhir, berhadapan dengan tiga bocah yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, membuat Aspros harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi mereka.

“Ini masih pagi, pasti dingin sekali.” Aspros mencoba mencegah, walau dia tahu itu percuma. “Ya—baiklah. Satu jam saja, oke?”

“OKE!!!” Saga, Kanon dan Shaka pun menghambur berlari keluar, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah kuyub.

“Ternyata kau juga tak bisa menolak mereka, ya?”

Aspros menoleh ke pintu dapur di mana ada Defteros yang memakai celemek, pertanda kalau hari ini dialah yang bertugas memasak. “Mana Asmita?”

“Ruang kerja. Sepertinya deadline sudah membayang. Semalam juga dia tak tidur.”

“Dia itu kalu sudah mulai mengerjakan bukunya, seperti lupa kalau masih ada dunia di luar sini,” Aspros masuk ke dapur dan melihat dua panci besar berjajar di atas kompor, “Kau masak apa?”

“Sup krim jamur dan kare untuk makan siang nanti.”

“Harus ya masak dari pagi?” Aspros membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu.

“Kare akan enak kalau dimasak perlahan dengan api kecil. Orang yang bisanya cuma makan dilarang protes.”

“Aku tidak protes, hanya bertanya,” Aspros mengisi gelas yang tersedia di meja dengan susu dingin itu, “Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat _booking_?”

Defteros menjawab dengan menunjuk setumpukan amplop di meja dapur.

Aspros mengambil salah satu amplop itu dan tersenyum puas. “Kau memang yang paling jago memilih tempat liburan. Kau dapat rekomendasi dari siapa?”

“Salah satu guru di sekolah. Dia bilang tempat itu dekat gunung dan danau. Jadi aku sewa sebuah kabin tiga kamar untuk seminggu. Puas?”

Tak mengajukan keberatan, Aspros membaca selebaran yang ada di dalam amplop. Liburan musim panas sudah menanti di depan sana, dia juga sudah dapat cuti seminggu, terima kasih pada niatnya untuk tak mengambil cuti di luar libur tetap dari kantor selama setahun terakhir ini.

Defteros mematikan sebelah kompor dan mengangkat panci di sana lalu meletakkannya di tengah meja makan. “Sisyphus bisa pulang?”

“Hmm… dia bisa pulang minggu ini.” Aspros menoleh ke arah pintu saat menyadari ada yang datang, “Sudah selesai bertapa, Asmita?”

“Aku butuh sehari jadi lima puluh jam.” Asmita duduk di sebelah Aspros. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak lelah. Rambutnya mulai memanjang walau belum kembali seperti dulu setelah terpaksa dipotong pendek di kejadian traumatis setahun lalu.

Aspros menepuk kepala Asmita, “Perlahan saja. Memang kapan hari terakhirnya?”

“Sehari sebelum liburan musim panas.” Asmita meletakkan kepala di lipatan tangannya di meja sambil memandang anak-anak yang berlarian riang di halaman belakang walau hujan turun dengan derasnya.

“Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah di kamar!” Defteros menyiapkan piring-piring di meja, “Biar anak-anak aku yang urus.”

Merasa memang sudah tak sanggup untuk terjaga, Asmita pun mengundurkan diri untuk tidur sebentar dan meminta Defteros membangunkannya sebelum makan siang.

“Pastikan dia tak membawa laptopnya saat liburan nanti.” Kata Aspros saat melihat Asmita berjalan setengah terhuyung. Belum sempat dia bicara lagi, terdengar suara bel pintu. Aspros pun beranjak untuk membukanya. Ternyata Manigoldo dan Angelo berdiri di teras depan. “Hei, kalian. Tumben pagi-pagi begini?”

Manigoldo menepuk kepala Angelo, “Boleh titip anak ini sampai aku pulang nanti?”

“Kau kerja di hari minggu?”

“ _Well_ , sepertinya kriminal tak mengenal hari libur. Ya—kau akan tahu dari berita nanti.”

Aspros memandang Angelo, “Yang lain sedang main hujan di belakang, bergabunglah!”

Mendengar itu, Angelo memandang Manigoldo dengan penuh harap dan anak itu langsung berlari menuju halaman belakang setelah mendapat izin dari Manigoldo.

“Sori merepotkan lagi.”

“Tak masalah. Kau bicara seperti pada orang asing saja. Jangan sungkan, kau bisa minta tolong apa saja pada kami,” ujar Aspros.

Manigoldo pun segera berpamitan, dia berlari di bawah payung yang sejak tadi masih terbuka dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Aspros menutup pintu dan kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Defteros yang sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai dengan tugas paginya.

.

#

.

Hujan masih saja mengguyur walau berita cuaca sudah memastikan kalau musim panas telah tiba. Aspros membereskan berkas di meja kerjanya dan bersiap untuk mengepak barang. Besok dia sudah cuti dan selama seminggu dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Dia melihat jam di dinding, masih belum terlalu sore, mungkin setelah _packing_ , dia akan mengajak anak-anak ke supermarket membeli makanan ringan untuk mereka bawa besok.

Keluar dari ruang kerja yang dia pakai bergantian dengan Asmita, Aspros menuju kamarnya dan dia tersenyum melihat sosok yang pulas di tempat tidur. Sisyphus baru saja pulang dari tugasnya di salah satu kota di selatan Italia dan sepertinya dia layak untuk tidur sampai puas. Tapi tetap saja, ini sudah waktunya dia bangun karena dia sudah tidur sejak pagi tadi.

Aspros duduk sebelah Sisyphus dan mengusap kepala pria itu, “Hei—kau mau tidur sampai besok? Bangunlah!”

Tak bergeming, Sisyphus pun membuka matanya, secara refleks memandang jam weker di meja, “Sudah sore sekali… kenapa tidak dibangunkan dari tadi?”

“Sudah. Sampai anak-anak juga, tapi kau tidak mau bangun.” Aspros merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sisyphus, “Mandi, lalu makanlah! Setelah berkemas aku mau ajak anak-anak beli camilan. Kau ikut?”

“Hmm… tawaran yang menyenangkan.” Sisyphus memejamkan mata, membiarkan sekali lagi Aspros mencium bibirnya. Kali ini bukan sentuhan singkat seperti yang pertama, Sisyphus menyentuh sisi wajah Aspros, tak menginginkan sentuhan ini segera berakhir. Namun Sisyphus mendadak tersentak saat tangan Aspros menyentuh pinggangnya, bukan karena tak suka, tapi karena bagian tubuhnya itu sedang terluka.

Terkejut, Aspros langsung duduk tegak lagi, “Kenapa?”

“Tidak… hanya memar sedikit.”

Tak percaya, Aspros menyibak selimut dan membuka sedikit kaus yang dikenakan Sisyphus. dia melihat luka memar yang membiru, sepertinya parah. “Yang seperti ini kau bilang ‘sedikit’?”

“Aku memang tak apa-apa… sungguh.”

Menghela napas, Aspros mengusap wajah Sisyphus, “Setiap kali kau pulang, ada luka baru di tubuhmu. Kau membuatku khawatir.”

Sisyphus memandang mata Aspros yang lurus memandangnya, “… Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Kau sudah tahu jawabanku apa.” Dia menggenggam jemari Aspros, “Kemampuan ini, akan aku pakai untuk membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Aku tak akan meninggalkan ‘pekerjaan’ ini, Aspros.”

Merasa memang percuma mencoba mengubah pendirian Sisyphus, Aspros tak meneruskan bahasan ini. “Ya sudah. Mandilah! Nanti aku obati itu. Setelah kau makan baru kita pergi. Kau yakin kuat? Pergi dengan anak-anak tak akan hanya satu dua jam saja.”

“Ini sudah biasa. Lagipula melihat anak-anak itu, lukanya tak akan terasa sakit lagi.”

Aspros mengecup kening Sisyphus, “Aku tunggu di dapur.”

.

Setelah Sisyphus siap, Aspros pun mengajak anak-anak untuk membeli camilan sekalian makan di luar. Jelas saja itu disambut sorak sorai membahana yang seperti bisa menggetarkan rumah. Sisyphus agak heran melihat Angelo di sana, ternyata anak itu sudah ‘dititipkan’ Manigoldo yang memang tak bisa ikut liburan karena junior Sisyphus itu bilang kalau kejahatan bisa terjadi kapan pun, jadi dia memilih untuk bersiaga, menunggu panggilan tugas.

Aspros melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi di tengah gerimis yang masih membasahi bumi. Anak-anak duduk di belakang, sibuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Memancing, berperahu, mendaki gunung sampai mencari jamur.

“Kita akan naik mobil ini nanti?” tanya Sisyphus, mendadak teringat seberaa banyak anggota keluarga mereka.

Aspros tertawa, “Jelas saja tidak. Defteros sudah menyewa RV, harusnya akan sampai nanti malam. Nanti ada lahan parkir khusus RV dan kita ke akan sedikit mendaki sebelum sampai ke kabin. Sedikit kegiatan _outbound_ seperti ini sudah jadi tradisi.”

Sampai di supermarket, Aspros memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk karena tempat itu memang sangat lenggang. Dengan penuh semangat, para bocah langsung turun dan berlari menembus gerimis. Aspros hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anak-anak itu, bahkan Saga yang sedang menggendong Shaka saja bisa lari dengan cepat.

Aspros dan Sisyphus menyusul lalu mereka pun masuk, membiarkan Saga, Kanon, Shaka dan Angelo mengambil apapun yang mereka suka.

“Bagaimana lukamu? Sakit?” Aspros mendorong keranjang belanjaan yang mulai penuh dengan bermacam camilan.

“Tidak. Sudah kubilang yang seperti ini sudah biasa.” Sisyphus berhenti di depan sebuah rak dan mengambil sekotak coklat. “Kau mau?”

“Hmm… coklat. Belikan untuk Asmita saja.”

“Asmita?”

“Ya, dia suka coklat. Membantunya rileks kalau sedang tertekan pekerjaan.”

Sisyphus mengambil dua batang coklat, tapi Aspros langsung menambahkan empat lagi. “Apa tak terlalu banyak?”

“Kau tidak menghitung anak-anak kelebihan energi di sana?”

Mereka melanjutkan ke bagian rak yang lain dan memenuhi keranjang belanjaan dengan berbagai macam kebutuhan. Bukan hanya makanan, tapi juga kebutuhan lainnya. Begitu banyak yang mereka beli, Aspros sampai harus membawa keranjang jinjing.

“Seperti mau berkemah dua bulan saja,” komentar Sisyphus.

“Ya—begitulah. Nikmati saja.” Aspros berhenti saat kakinya tertahan. Dia menunduk dan melihat Shaka memeluk kakinya erat, “Kau kenapa?”

Shaka memandang Aspros dengan wajah tembemnya yang menggemaskan, “Aku lapar… ayo makan….”

Aspros tersenyum lalu menggendong Shaka dengan sebelah tangan saja, “Oke. Kau mau makan apa?”

“Burger!!”

“Hahaha…” Aspros tertawa hambar, “Asmita bisa menghajarku dengan penggorengan kalau membiarkanmu makan burger malam begini.”

Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kita makan yang lain, oke?”

Shaka masih menggembungkan pipinya tapi anak itu tidak protes.

Sisyphus tersenyum melihat seberapa naturalnya Aspros menangani anak kecil. Sejak mengenal Aspros, Sisyphus tak pernah sekalipun melihat pria itu marah. Selelah apapun saat dia pulang kerja, dia selalu tersenyum menanggapi si kembar dan si kecil yang suka sekali memberondong pertanyaan tanpa liat situasi. Kedewasaan Aspros membuat Sisyphus lama kelamaan luluh juga.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Aspros menyatakan perasaannya pada Sisyphus, namun saat itu pikiran Sisyphus masih terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya, lagipula dia tak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia tak tahu apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Aspros meski dia sadar ada percikan rasa bahagia saat Aspros memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping.

Sejak menyatakan perasaannya, Aspros sama sekali tak memaksa Sisyphus untuk segera memberi jawaban. Dia memberi waktu sebebasnya sampai Sisyphus bisa menentapkan hati. Semasa itu, Aspros juga selalu menjaga hubungan dengannya. Sekali dua kali mengirim _e-mail_ , hanya sekedar bertanya kabar. Kadang juga mengundang makan malam bersama saat Sisyphus sedang senggang. Sifat Aspros yang seperti itulah yang membuat Sisyphus yakin bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Aspros sebagai pemilik hatinya. Sebagai orang yang akan mengajarinya arti dari sebuah kata ‘cinta’.

Puas berbelanja, mereka kembali ke mobil, sekali lagi menembus gerimis yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Aspros melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran keluarga untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tadi dia sempat menelepon Defteros, menanyakan apa perlu dibwakan makanan, tapi Defteros bilang dia sudah makan bersama Asmita.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Saatnya mereka mengundurkan diri dari padatnya kota dan menyepi selama sepekan di gunung. RV yang disewa Defteros sudah datang, terparkir memenuhi halaman depan rumah. Anak-anak sudah berlarian memasuki kendaraan besar itu dan membawa tas mereka masing-masing. Defteros dan Aspros masing-masing membawa ransel besar sedangkan Asmita membawa keranjang piknik yang penuh dengan makanan karena perjalanan akan memakan waktu lebih dari delapan jam. Sisyphus membawa tambahan selimut dan bantal untuk di mobil nanti. Sepertinya ini akan jadi perjalanan panjang yang menyenangkan.

Defteros mengambil giliran menyupir pertama dan ditemani Asmita di depan. Aspros dan Sisyphus duduk di bagian tengah yang luas, berisi sofa panjang, meja dan dapur kecil. Bagian belakang terisi kamar mandi mini dan ruang tidur yang penuh terisi kasur empuk berukuran besar. Anak2 duduk berjajar di sofa, Saga memangku Shaka dan membacakan anak itu buku cerita, Kanon dan Angelo sibuk dengan game mereka.

Aspros menyalakan televisi yang tergantung, entah acara apa, hanya untuk meramaikan suasana saja. Sisyphus yang baru sekali melakukan perjalanan tanpa dibebani tugas yang berurusan dengan dunia gaib, tampak canggung, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, jadilah dia hanya duduk dan memandang ke luar jendela.

“Yang seperti ini menyenangkan, kan?” Aspros bersandar dan mengambil sebuah majalah dari bawah meja.

“Hmm… menyenangkan. Rasanya tenang, menjalani hari seperti orang biasa.”

Aspros meraih jemari Sisyphus dan menggenggamnya, “Kau selalu bisa dapatkan itu di sini, Sisyphus. kapan pun kau mau.”

Tak menjawab, Sisyphus hanya membalas genggaman tangan Aspros denggan begitu eratnya.

Tiga jam perjalanan, para bocah mulai membuka segala macam camilan yang mereka bawa. Aspros pun memutarkan DVD film anak-anak supaya para bocah tak kebosanan. Tapi yang namanya anak kecil, Shaka pun menguap lebar, sudah terlihat lelah sekali.

“Kau mau tidur? Aku temani, ya?” tawar Saga.

Tapi Shaka menggeleng. Dia pun menuju ke depan dan minta dipangku Asmita. Semanja apapun Shaka pada yang lain, tetap saja Asmita nomor satu.

Sisyphus memandang ke luar jendela, mereka mulai meninggalkan kota London dan menuju ke daerah yang lebih sepi. Hutan hijau mulai menyapa mereka walau dipayungi mendung yang sedikit gelap.

Saat itu Defteros menghentikan RV di bahu jalan dan Asmita beranjak dari kursi depan sambil menggendong Shaka yang sudah lelap.

“Kami pakai kamarnya dulu, ya?” ujar Asmita pada Aspros.

“Ya. Pakai saja. Shaka pasti capek kalau tidur sambil dipangku.” Aspros berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya, sepertinya menyuruh Defteros untuk istirahat juga.

Sisyphus beranjak dari duduknya setelah Aspros memanggilnya. Dia pun duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi yang sekarang dikuasai oleh Aspros. RV pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan lain yang melintas.

“Boleh kami main game di TV?” suara Kanon terdengar kencang dari belakang.

“Jangan terlalu berisik. Kasihan yang sedang istirahat.”

“Okaaay!!”

Sisyphus tersenyum melihat Aspros yang menghela napas karena kelakuan adiknya. “Mereka itu seperti tak ada lelahnya, ya?”

“Namanya juga bocah. Bisa kau tutup pintu tengah? Aku lebih baik mendengarkan musik daripada mendengarkan kehebohan anak-anak itu.”

Sisyphus pun menutup pintu antara ruang pengemudi dan bagian tengah RV. Dia membiarkan Aspros memilih musik karena Sisyphus tak punya kegemaran khusus pada satu aliran musik. “Kau tak makan sesuatu? Dari awal perjalanan aku tak melihat kau makan apapun.”

“Aku tipe yang makan sekaligus banyak dalam satu waktu. Jarang makan camilan, tapi makan sekaligus dalam porsi jumbo.” Aspros tertawa.

Bersandar nyaman di kursi, Sisyphus menikmati alunan musik yang lembut.

“Kalau kau lelah, tidur saja. Aku sudah biasa menyupir sendiri.”

“Tidaklah. Sayang juga kalau perjalanan ini dilewatkan dengan tidur. Kau tahu aku jarang sekali bisa liburan seperti ini.”

Aspros tersenyum, “Kalau begitu kau memang harus menikmati setiap detiknya.”

“Itu pasti.”

.

.

Perjalanan panjang pun berakhir. Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan saat sore sudah hampir beranjak petang. Semua pun mulai mengeluarkan barang dari dalam RV, siap untuk mendaki bukit sebelum sampai ke kabin yang akan memanjakan mereka tujuh hari ke depan.

Defteros memastikan RV mereka aman, mengunci dan memasukkan kode khusus pada alarm agar tak bisa dibuka tanpa kunci utama. “Yak. Beres. Dan sepertinya kita harus buru-buru kalau tak mau basah kuyub.”

Gerimis memang turun perlahan, tapi mengingat cuaca, apa lagi dekat pegunungan seperti ini, bisa saja berubah dalam hitungan detik. Masing-masing membawa barang milik mereka, yang dewasa membawa tambahan bahan makanan dan juga perlengkapan lain seperti alat BBQ dan juga kursi santai. Jarak ke kabin diatas bukit tak begitu jauh, hanya butuh tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki dari area parkir yang cukup padat. Tempat ini memang terkenal sebagai tempat tujuan wisata, jadi tak heran kalau banyak yang mengincar.

Kabin pilihan Defteros sama sekali tak mengecewakan, persis sama seperti yang ada di pamflet. Dengan bagian depan menghadap laut dan hutan menjadi pagar alami mereka.

“INI KEREN!!! Buka pintunya!! Buka pintunya!!!” seru Kanon yang tampak sangat tak sabar.

Defteros menuruti keinginan adiknya dan sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, Kanon dan Angelo langsung berhambur masuk, berseru heboh mengomentari apa saja yang mereka lihat.

“Shaka denganku saja, yuk.”

Shaka menyambut uluran tangan Saga dan ikut masuk ke dalam kabin.

“Sepertinya acara kita malam ini adalah beristirahat,” Aspros membenahi letak ranselnya.

Tanpa perlu komando, mereka semua masuk ke dalam kabin dan memilih kamar. Anak-anak jelas dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Defteros dan Asmita memilih kamar di bawah, di bagian belakang dekat dapur. Jadi Aspros dan Sisyphus mendapat kamar di atas, dengan balkon yang menghadap hutan.

“Tempat yang nyaman,” Aspros memasukkan ranselnya begitu saja ke dalam lemari. “udaranya segar dan yang penting, jauh dari keramaian kota. Oh... aku benar-benar butuh ini.”

Sisyphus tersenyum, “Lain kali kau harus mampir ke tempat _master_. Kau akan menemukan ketentraman di sana.”

“Tambahkan ke agenda liburanku.” Aspros merebahkan diri ke kasur.

“Kau mau tidur? Pasti lelah menyetir lama seperti itu.”

“Lumayan,” Aspros memberi isyarat agar Sisyphus duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu dia pun merangkul pinggang pria itu. “Bangunkan aku kalau makan malam sudah siap, ya!”

Sisyphus mengusap kepala Aspros, “Bagaimana aku tahu makan malam sudah siap atau belum kalau kau memelukku begini?”

“ _Good point_ ,” Aspros makin merapatkan pelukannya. “Nanti juga Defteros atau Asmita atau anak-anak bakal manggil kita.”

Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Aspros untuk terlelap. Sisyphus masih mengusap-usap kepala Aspros, berharap semoga kekasihnya itu lelap tanpa gangguan.

.

#

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin, pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerianya. Acara pagi ini sudah ditentukan, mereka akan bersenang-senang di laut. Ada berbagai wahana yang bisa dicoba, mulai dari _banana boat_ sampai _bungee jumping_. Yang paling heboh tentu saja tiga anak lelaki. Shaka menempel pada Asmita, masih tak mau diajak kesana kemari. Asmita tak keberatan mengingat kalau wahana di sana memang tak bisa dinaiki anak seusia Shaka, jadi dia dan Defteros mengajak Shaka untuk berjalan-jalan saja di pantai.

Aspros dan Sisyphus sendiri belum ada rencana khusus, jadi mereka hanya mengawasi anak-anak yang sepertinya berniat mencoba semua wahana permainan di tempat ini.

“Terima kasih kalian mengajak Angelo serta. Dia tak pernah punya teman dekat sebelum ini. Anak-anak sebaya sering menjauhinya karena kemampuan Angelo yang tak biasa.”

Aspros memandang Sisyphus, “Kalian sudah begitu banyak membantu kami. Angelo juga sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, kalian ini bagian dari keluarga kami. Keluarga akan selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.”

Mereka menikmati keindahan pantai itu sampai tiba saat makan siang. Untung saja di sana berjajar tempat makan yang menawarkan berbagai macam menu, jadi mereka tak perlu bingung di mana harus mengisi perut. Aspros memberikan uang membiarkan adik-adiknya memilih sendiri apa yang mau dimakan sementara dia dan Sisyphus merapatkan dua buah meja dan menunggu di sana.

“Kau tak mau makan sesuatu? Yakin kau pasrahkan pada pilihan para bocah?”

“Aku bukan pemilih. Santai saja. Apapun pasti aku makan.”

Tak lama Defteros dan Asmita kembali dengan menggendong Shaka yang tampaknya terkantuk-kantuk tapi memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga karena dia lapar. Anak itu sangat menggemaskan.

Lalu Saga, Kanon dan Angelo pun kembali dengan membawa berbagai makanan di kedua tangan mereka lalu tiga anak itu kembali ke kios-kios di sana hanya untuk kembali lagi dengan membawa minuman berbagai rasa.

“Kalian ini… lapar atau apa?” Aspros memandang meja yang sudah penuh makanan.

“Dari pada bingung, ya kami beli saja semua,” kata Kanon yang duduk di sebelah Defteros.

Tak banyak bicara, mereka pun menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol seru. Shaka yang tadi mengantuk pun tampak segar lagi. Namun di tengah semua itu, Sisyphus memandang Angelo yang mendadak jadi diam.

Pria itu menepuk kepala Angelo, “Jangan terlalu memperhatikannya. Kita tak mau liburan ini terganggu oleh kehariran ‘mereka’ kan?”

Angelo mengangguk, sepenuh hati mengacuhkan sosok-sosok astral yang sekali dua kali tampak dalam penglihatannya.

Setelah makan siang, para bocah pun kembali bertenaga penuh dan siap menjelajah lagi. Tapi Aspros mengajak Sisyphus untuk kembali saja ke kabin karena wajah pria itu tampak sedikit pucat, Aspros kira itu karena luka yang pastinya belum sembuh. Defteros, yang baru diberi tahu tentang luka itu, setengah kesal memandang Sisyphus dan menyuruhnya beristirahat.

.

“Maaf ya… baru hari pertama, aku sudah merepotkan.”

Aspros membuka pintu kabin dan menyuruh Sisyphus masuk, “Tak merepotkan sama sekali. Duduklah! Aku ambilkan air.” Aspros menuju ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dingin lalu membawanya pada Sisyphus yang sudah duduk di sofa. “Paling tidak kau jujur kalau badanmu sedang tak baik dan setuju untuk istirahat.”

Sisyphus meminum air dari Aspros, “Tak apa kalau kau mau kembali ke pantai, aku bisa istirahat sendiri di sini.”

“Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Ada Defteros dan Asmita yang mengawasi anak-anak. Mereka tak akan cari gara-gara, memang siapa yang berani melawan Asmita?”

Sisyphus tersenyum dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja di sebelah tempat tidur, “Asmita itu wajahnya kalem, tapi kalau sudah kesal, Kanon saja sampai diam. Padahal kalau denganmu dan Defteros, anak itu masih berani melawan.” Kemudian dia berbaring, sedikit tak nyaman karena nyeri yang masih dia rasa.

“Kau butuh sesuatu? Obat penghilang sakit mungkin?”

Sisyphus menggeleng, “Tak perlu,” dia meraih jemari Aspros dan menggenggamnya, “kau di sini saja… sudah cukup.”

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Aspros, “Sungguh itu saja sudah cukup?”

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Aspros, Sisyphus ikut tersenyum, “Asal kau tidak malah membuatku tidak bisa jalan sampai besok.”

Aspros terkekeh, “Aku akan hati-hati.” Dia merendahkan paruh atas tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sisyphus dengan lembut, Aspros melepaskan ikat kepala yang selalu dipakai oleh Sisyphus, menyembunyikan sebuah bekas luka melintang di keningnya.

Aspros sudah hapal semua bekas luka yang ada di tubuh Sisyphus. Luka di pundaknya yang meninggalkan bekas tipis, maupun bekas luka besar di punggungnya yang saat pertama melihat, membuat Aspros bergidik ngeri, membayangkan seberapa sakit yang dirasakan Sisyphus saat menerima luka itu.

Perlahan Aspros membuka kaus Sisyphus, menyingkirkan kain itu tanpa menyentuh tempat luka Sisyphus. Walau warnanya sudah tak seberapa gelap, tapi tetap saja kelihatannya sakit.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” bisik Sisyphus, menyentuh helai rambut panjang Aspros yang tergerai.

Aspros tersenyum sekilas dan dia mulai menciumi leher Sisyphus, tangannya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh pria dalam pelukannya. Merasakan setiap lekuk tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya, gerakan otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Tak ada lagi kain yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka, panas tubuh menjadi satu, mengalirkan getar yang membangkitkan gairah di malam ini.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan berubah menjadi cumbuan panas, sentuhan mereka semakin tak terkendali.

Sisyphus memejamkan mata saat Aspros menikmati tubuhnya, tak melewatkan sejengkalpun dan menggoda dua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Kepala Sisyphus terasa berputar menerima sentuhan Aspros yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sisyphus menyerah pada Aspros, membiarkan tubuhnya meneriakkan apa yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Kepala Sisyphus melesak ke bantal begitu merasakan hadirnya Aspros dalam dirinya tanpa sempat dia mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal. Tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan, ditambah saat bibir Aspros menggoda telinganya.

“Kau selalu suka yang seperti ini kan, Sisyphus?” bisik Aspros.

Sisyphus menahan napasnya, merasakan jarak antara dia dan Aspros semakin menghilang.

“Jangan seperti itu…” Aspros mengusap sisi wajah Sisyphus, “kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri,” dia menyibak poni Sisyphus yang mulai basah karena keringat.

Jemari Sisyphus tenggelam dalam helai rambut Aspros, menikmati sakit yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah rasa yang begitu menggoda.

Aspros mengerang saat gerakannya yang terakhir membuat dia merasakan kehangatan absolut membungkusnya. Susah payah dia menahan diri agar tak memaksakan tuntutan raganya untuk merasakan puncak keintiman ini. Aspros memandang wajah Sisyphus yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Ada bias yang tak terangkum kata dalam bola mata Sisyphus, membuat Aspros tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

“Aspros…”

Bisik lirih itu membuyarkan pertahanan diri Aspros. Dia menggenggam erat jemari Sisyphus seiring dengan gerak tubuhnya. Namun saat telinganya menangkap erangan dari Sisyphus, Aspros menghentikan gerakannya, refleks matanya memandang pinggang Sisyphus, “Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau aku berhenti?”

Sisyphus mencoba menjawab dengan kalimat lengkap, tapi nyatanya yang sanggup dia ucapkan hanya ‘tidak’ dan ‘jangan’. Bagaimana mungkin dia ingin Aspros berhenti saat seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit menginginkan pelepasan?

Aspros mengecup bibir Sisyphus sebelum kembali bergerak, memanjakan kekasihnya, memberi apa yang sempat tertunda. Tak ada lagi yang mereka pikirkan selain momen ini dimana dunia menghilang, logika telah tergelincir ke jurang terdalam, hanya kestuan mereka yang menjadi hal tak terbantah. Tiap detik, tiap hela napas, tiap tetes peluh… adalah bukti bahwa mereka hidup, bahwa mereka masih bersama.

Bersamaan mereka berdua mencapai puncak terindah yang membuat tubuh mereka seakan meleleh, lebur dalam panas yang menghanyutkan mereka dari fana dunia….

.

Sisyphus berbaring di sisi Aspros yang tidur dengan pulas dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk Sisyphus. Bulan sudah menggantung tinggi di luar sana dan samar Sisyphus bisa mendengar suara anak-anak dari ruang depan, entah sedang apa mereka, yang jelas heboh sekali.

Menikmati suasana itu, Sisyphus menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Aspros. Setiap kali seperti ini, Sisyphus merasa begitu terlindungi, gangguan yang kerap dia rasakan dari penghuni alam lain seakan tak mampu menembus kehangatan Aspros. Bersama Aspros, Sisyphus menemukan tempatnya di dunia ini. Interaksinya dengan dunia gaib kadang membuatnya kehilangan arah, kehilangan tempat untuknya pulang, dan Aspros menawarkan tempat yang selama ini dia cari. Tempat dimana dia bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai seorang manusia biasa.

“Kau tidak tidur?”

Suara Aspros membuat Sisyphus berpaling, “Tidak mengantuk.”

Aspros mendengar suara heboh dari arah luar, “Yang lain sudah kembali?”

“Ya, ini sudah malam.”

Aspros memandang keluar jendela, “Ah… sebaiknya kita mandi. Mereka bisa mendobrak pintu itu kalau kita tidak segera keluar,” dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya, “mau bareng denganku?”

Sisyphus tersenyum, “Tidaklah. Kau duluan saja. Apa kau mau mereka malah mendobrak pintu kamar mandi?”

“Ah… bisa panjang nanti perkaranya,” Aspros mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak di lantai, “aku menunggu kalau kau berubah pikiran,” dia terkekeh menghindari lemparan bantal dari Sisyphus dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

 Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sisyphus kembali rebahan dan menyelimuti badannya, menikmati jejak wangi Aspros yang tertinggal di sana.

.

#

.

“Nih!”

Aspros memandang jagung bakar yang menjadi menu camilan mereka malam ini. Defteros meyodorkan satu padanya, jagung bakar yang menebar aroma manis bercampur bumbu gurih. Asmita bertanggung jawab pada proses pembakaran yang membuat tempat itu dipenuhi bau sedap yang mengggugah selera.

“Kalian berdua harusnya buka usaha di bidang kuliner,” Aspros mengambil jagung itu, “biar aku yang beri modal.”

“Tidak tertarik,” Defteros duduk di sebelah Aspros, memandang anak-anak yang sedang menyalakan kembang api. Saga dengan sikap protektif mengawasi Shaka yang tampak luar biasa terpesona pada cahaya kembang api yang dia pegang.

“Mana Sisyphus?” tanya Defteros.

“Ah… dia melihat ada yang butuh bantuan di hutan sebelah sana. Sebentar juga kembali,” Aspros menikmati jagung bakar itu.

“Repot ya dia itu… sifatnya juga membuat dia tidak bisa abai kalau melihat roh-roh yang masih terjebak di dunia.”

Aspros tersenyum, “ _Well_ , itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.”

Defteros meninju pundak kakak kembarnya, “Awasi dia baik-baik, kalau kau lengah, bisa-bisa dia lepas darimu.”

“Hah! Tidak akan.”

“Rasa percaya dirimu itu benar-benar luar biasa,” Defteros kembali berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya, “Nngh!! Kurasa aku ajak Asmita jalan-jalan sebentar. Titip anak-anak ya?!”

“Ya ya… pergi sana!” Aspros menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang mengusir kucing. Dia membiarkan Defteros pergi bersama Asmita yang sudah selesai dengan misinya untuk membakar jagung. Aspros menyibukkan diri dengan menikmati jagungnya sambil menonton para bocah yang heboh sendiri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Aspros melihat Sisyphus keluar dari hutan di samping kabin. Dia pun membiarkan pria itu duduk di sebelahnya.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Aspros.

“Bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja… mereka yang bunuh diri kadang tak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka tertahan di sini,” Sisyphus menghela napas, “kenapa manusia bisa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri?”

Aspros membuang batang jagungnya ke tempat sampah, “Tak ada yang tahu batas kemampuan manusia untuk bertahan, itu keputusan mereka,” Aspros membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah di meja. “Kau sudah membantu mereka untuk mencapai ketenangan, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Suara tawa anak-anak membuat udara malam tak terasa dingin seperti seharusnya. Aspros tersenyum melihat Kanon dan Angelo berlarian mengelilingi halaman kabin, tak mengacuhkan Saga yang memperingati mereka agar tak memutar-mutar kembang api yang mereka bawa. Shaka masih duduk di kursi kayu kecil, memandang percikan cahaya di ujung kembang api yang dipegang Saga.

Aspros meraih jemari Sisyphus dan menggenggamnya erat, “Kapan pun kau merasa lelah dengan semua itu, sekarang kau punya kami. Kau punya tempat untuk pulang.”

“Mmm… aku tahu itu,” senyum pun muncul di wajah Sisyphus melihat Kanon yang jatuh terjungkal karena tersandung batu lalu tertimpa Angelo yang menubruknya dari belakang. “Aku akan menjaga tempat ini selamanya.”

Malam itu, adalah malam liburan yang menyenangkan. Dan itu bukan malam menyenangkan terakhir yang akan mereka rasakan. Aspros dan Sisyphus yakin selama mereka bersama, masih akan ada banyak senyuman di antara mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


End file.
